The Tears I Cry: Msterope's Story
by Msterope
Summary: She starts her life in Macavity's Operations as a young assassin, but what happens when the conjurerassassin Msterope and her conjurer brother, Merope, get mixed up in the messes caused by their former boss in the Junkyard. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**The Tears I Cry**

_**Msterope's Story**_

_Disclaimer: All original CATS characters belong to T.S Elliot, therefore I cannot take any credit in the creation of any of these characters. All poems within this story belong to T.S Elliot and are not of my creation. Events and other characters are, however, my creation. If you'd like to base a story off of mine, then please message me and ask me first._

**Chapter One**

"Get up, my dear; it's morning." I groaned as light hit my face and I felt a clawed paw on my shoulder.

"Morning? Why must it be morning, boss?" I grumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I am Msterope, daughter of Mylie and Haemon, twin sister to Merope and assassin for Macavity. My aquamarine eyes focused on my ginger boss's face and I blinked. He was an older tom, at least three and a half years older than myself, and rumors went around that he was mated with Griddlebone. I scoffed them; everyone knew Griddlebone wasn't more than a seductrice, capable of making even the toughest of the boss's contacts pliable. Yawning, I stretched out my arms to the ceiling.

"Morning is a wonderful time for death, do you not think so, my dear?" Macavity said with a chilling smile. My right eyebrow went up as I stretched my legs. I stood up and looked at my boss as he knelt in front of me. His eyes sat about chest height when I stood and I turned.

"I'm an evening cat, myself." I said, walking away, but feeling Macavity's paw trace my back as I walked. It sent shivers down my spine, Merope always warned me of him. He was sly and intelligent, very conniving and deadly when he seemed at his most calm. Right now, I was guessing he was at one of his dangerous points. He was calm and talking about death like it was play. My eyes came around and I regarded him for a moment.

"Why?" I asked, knowing full well that wasn't necessarily the best thing to do in a situation like this. Were Merope here, Macavity would simply smile, walk up to me and pat my cheek like I as a child. Compared to him, I was; nearly into my teen years. I've been in Macavity's service since I was able to walk. Now that Merope was training with the shadow thieves, I was alone and instantly knew my mistake. Macavity was up and had me pinned against the wall with one arm under my chin. Grasping at his muscular arm, my wide aquamarine eyes stared up at the ginger tabby's face with evident fear.

"Why is none of your business, my dear. Death is your dealing and you will do as I tell you. No questions asked; understood?" I nodded my head wordlessly at the calm tone in his voice, the malicious glint in his eyes telling me not to say anything. "Pardon?"

"Y-ye-yes S-s-sir!" I stammered quietly, trying to get enough air to stay concious. Macavity nodded and stepped away, turning as I fell to my knees coughing. I touched my throat with one of my paws and looked up at my boss's back.

"And don't stammer, very unbecoming of a lady in your situation." I took a deep breath and swallowed a lump in my throat, standing up to face Macavity's back.

"Yes sir, understood sir." I said with just a hint of a waver in my voice. I flinched when Macavity turned and brought his paw up under my chin. He gripped it with surprising strength and bent to look into my eyes. I started to shiver at the cold look in his green eyes before he dropped me to my knees.

"I expect to see you in my office before noon, Terope." He said, turning and leaving my room. I snarled as I looked at the ground, letting flames flicker between my fingers in anger.

"My name is Msterope, you bastard." I spat, lauching a small fireball at the door and letting it burn a little before putting it out. I walked to my small cot and sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest. Resting my forehead on my forearms, I started to cry.

"Missy?" I heard Merope's voice in my head and I opened my eyes. My neck hurt from sleeping with my head resting on my forearms. I looked up and looked into my brother's icy blue eyes.

"Merry?" I asked, reaching out with my arms to pull my brother closer. He nuzzled my cheek sympathetically, then looked into my eyes. They must've been red or swollen because a frown wrinkled my brother's black face. I tried to smile and laugh, but he wasn't fooled.

"What did he do now?" I sighed and put my head on my brother's shoulder, toying with the only tuft of white fur on his broad chest. Merope was only two minutes older than me, but Macavity had put some sort of enchantment on him that made him grow. He looked two years my senior even though he was less than four years old. Merope put his fingers under my chin and brought my face up so he could look in my eyes.

"What did the boss do now that made you cry?" The look of the Dark Cat in his eyes made my tongue dry and I licked my lips.

"It's nothing that could seriously make me angry, he just keeps calling me Terope instead of my full name. Why does he keep us seperated?" I demanded, hugging my brother close to me. Merope sighed and put his head on top of mine.

"Because he's worried that we'll band together and become a team instead of being independant, or rather, dependant on him." I nodded my head. Looking up at my small window I frowned.

"I need to be going, I'm supposed to be at the boss's office by noon." Merope looked up at my window and nodded.

"Right, I need to be back at the training hall in five minutes; Msterope?" I turned to my brother as I reached the door. His eyes were locked on mine as he stared at me.

"Yeah Merope?" I asked in return, giving him a small grin.

"Be careful." I nodded my head and turned from my room, starting off at a full run towards the boss's office. I stopped at the corner before the boss's door and caught my breath. I straightened to my full height, which wasn't really very much and walked around the corner. Chandler, another trainee, watched me with amusement as I walked up.

"Got an appointment?" He asked with a sneer. Glaring up at him, I snarled.

"Go soak your head, Chandler." I growled, stepping in front of the door and crossing my arms. "And for the record, the boss is expecting me in a minute."

Chandler sneered at me, but turned to the door and knocked loudly. There was silence within the small office, then Macavity' voice rang clear in both our ears.

"Enter." Chandler opened the door and stepped inside.

"Terope here to see you, sir." My ears went back against my head as I glared at the door. I set my jaw and clenched my fists angrily.

"Msterope, it's Msterope." I muttered under my breath.

"See her in, Chandler. And don't try anything this time, or I'll give her permission to rid you of two things I'm sure you won't be needing while in my service." A grin flashed onto my petite face when Chandler appeared. He glared at me and opened the door a bit wider. As I walked by him, he snarled.

"Squealer..." He muttered, nearly closing my tail in the door. I looked at the door, then entered the light in the boss's office. He was working at his desk, a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose. I stood at a respectful distance away from the desk and faced him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Has your attitude changed since this morning, my dear?" He asked, not looking up from the document he was scanning. My ears twitched, but I remained silent. Macavity's green eyes came up and he looked at me. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with his free paw.

"Well, my dear?" He asked, leaning against his fist and motioning at me with his other paw with his glasses. I took a deep breath and took a brave step forward.

"Yes it has sir. Death is rather lovely in the morning, although technically speaking it's the afternoon now." A slender eyebrow went up on the right side of Macavity's face and his fingers started to drum on his desk. I took a deep breath and held it as he stood up and walked calmly around the desk. He stood before me with his back turned, but in an instant he whirled, backhanding me into his desk. The world spun as I felt blood trickle down the right side of my nose. My paw came up and covered the long gash over my right eye. I could see my boss's feet in front of me and my blood dripping onto the floor before them. He knelt and took my chin in his paw.

"Report to the healer for your eye." He said, dropping me back on the floor. "Dismissed."

I stumbled out of the office, one paw still over my eyes. I hear Chandler chuckled as I put one paw against the wall to guide me towards the infirmary.

"Jelly? Jellylorum, are you here?" I whimpered, trying to find my way blindly down the hall to the infirmary. I heard rustling ahead and I stumbled towards it. Blood clouded my vision on the right side when I took my paw away and I felt the blood continue to trickle down my cheek.

"Msterope? Is that you, dearie?" Jelly poked her head around a corner and gasped when she saw me, half my face covered in blood. "Goodness child! Come in, here; I'm here."

Jellylorum guided me to a pillow in the large infirmary and I could feel other pairs of eyes on me. Looking around with my good eye, I could see trainees and full employees of Macavity's laying on various pillows. One set of eyes caught my attention; a set of striking silver eyes. I stared for a moment before Jelly took my chin firmly in her paw and twisted my face towards her. She hummed for a few minutes, turning my face to the light so she could get a good look.

"Good news is that you can keep your eyes, dearie." I sighed with relief, but I caught a small look from the butter-colored nurse. "Bad news is that you'll be blind and the gash is going to leave one heck of a scar."

"Go figure..." I muttered, hissing when Jelly put some solvant on the cut to clean it. She laughed a little and dabbed the cut gently.

"You can't just expect it to be all a cup of tea, darling. Here, grasp this and you'll let out some tension." I felt a piece of soft cloth between my fingers and I squeezed it tightly as pain shot through the right side of my face.

Soon my face was cleaned and Jelly turned from me. She had ordered me to hold a piece of treated linen to the cut while she dug out a series of tools. While she dug out her tools, I let my eyes stray back to the tom sitting across the room from me. I waggered he was about three years old, given his build, and his long fur was dark grey, although the white and ginger on his gloves and boots caught the light from Jelly's small desk beside him. I heard Jellylorum turn again and I let my face turn back to her. She pulled away the linen, which I noticed was soaked with blood and she put her paw on the side of my face.

"Amanda?" Jelly called, not looking away from my face. There was movement behind a curtain and as small queen emerged. Her face white bib shone against rusty and butter-colored fur as well as her white gloves. She rushed across the room and knelt beside me. Putting her paws in mine, the small queen smiled gently.

"Squeeze me paws if it hurts, okay?" She said in a quiet voice. There was more movement and I spotted the grey tom standing behind Amanda. Jellylorum looked up at him and her face twisted into a frown.

"Jahnnus, get back to your pillow and rest; nurse's orders!" She said sharply, although the large tom did not move. He was staring at me and soon he knudged Amanda to one side. Jelly harrumphed and her paws left my cheek for a moment. Jahnnus took my paws from Amanda's with a cocky smile.

"Now now, Jelly. It would be much more appropriate for her to break my paws than those of your assisstant." Jelly growled something under her breath and looked at me. Turning my face so the light was concentrated on the right side, I felt Jelly tsk.

"How on earth does he do this to young princesses?" She muttered, then I felt a sharp pain. I cried out, but forced myself not to pull away when I saw the needle in Jelly's paw. I gripped Jahnnus's paws tightly and felt a slight squeeze back. The next stitch was just as painful and I bit down onto my lips sharply enough to draw blood. It trickled down my chin and I felt Amanda wipe it off gently.

When Jelly was finished, she wiped her paws on a white towel. I was whimpering, almost laying in Jahnnus's lap. He stroked me mane and headfur gently and looked up at Jelly.

"Shall I escort her back to her room?" He asked, receiving a sharp glance from Jelly.

"She will remain here until I know that her body will not reject the stitches." She said, then pointed to his pillow across the room. "Now get back to your pillow before I allow someone to break you some more."

I buried my face in the pillow and allowed hot, miserable tears to soak the soft fabric. My good eye closed and I drifted into a fitful sleep.

"Missy? Hey, wait up girlfriend!" I turned and regarded the queen running up to me with slight amusement. Saffron was shorter than me by almost a full head and her fur reflected her name in a golden-orange color. Her bright amber eyes flashed with glee as she looked around. She was clutching something between her paws and I raised an eyebrow.

"What in nine hells are you hiding, you silly minx?" I asked in a teasing voice, reaching for her paws. The small queen jumped away with a giggle and shook her head.

"Can't show you until you come back with me... to see Jahnnus." I glared at her and snarled.

"You know I'm not allowed to see him; the boss would kill both of us!" Saffron grinned and wiggled her finger at me.

"Not if he didn't know." With that, she turned and started off. Bold black stripes ran across her back and down her tail. I sighed and followed her, weary of everyone around and every little noise. We reached Jahnnus's cell and Saffron looked around.

"Cover me." She hissed in a whisper and extracted a key from between her paws. My eye widened and I looked around. I had to do a full three-sixty to look at all angles due to my right eye. A black patch now covered it because I was so self-concious of everyone staring at the pink scar. I heard the door click and my ears swiveled.

"Jahnnus?" Saffron disappeared into the room. I heard low whispering and backed into the room. It was dark and the air was moist. Looking towards the whispers, I allowed my eye to adjust to the light. I gasped at the sight of my lover, chains binding him to the floor and ceiling so he hung between. Rushing to him, I nuzzled my face into his chest.

"Oh, Beloved; what has he done to you?" I whispered, looking up and capturing his lips in mine. Saffron backed up to the door and went out.

"I'll see you back at our room, Missy." She said, disappearing again and closing the door. I let Jahnnus's lips go and looked at the chains. He shook his head, his long, matted mane moving slightly.

"It's no use, Lover; these chains will withstand anything." I glared at him and put my paws into his. Pulling myself up, using all my upper body strength, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Kissing Jahnnus passionately, I rubbed my body against his, desperately trying to arouse him.

"Anything? I doubt that. Old Bastard has got to have given them a weak spot somewhere." I said huskily, grabbing the chains with both paws tightly. I joined my body with Jahnnus's and we groaned in unison.

"Beloved? Isn't this a bit awkward?" Jahnnus asked in a low voice, kissing my throat as I mewed with pleasure. I chuckled and ground my body against his.

"Perhaps, but it's satisfying." I giggled and finished our short session.

Letting myself down onto the ground, both of us froze when the door creaked open. I stood frozen in front of Jahnnus as Macavity entered, Saffron in tow by her collar. Her amber eyes were red and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Missy, please forgive me! He gave me no..." Macavity cut her off with a sharp slap across the face. She whimpered in Chandler's paws and Macavity turned his cold green eyes on me. My ears were plastered against my head and my tail slashed behind my calves, but my face was completely devoid of emotion. Macavity shook his head and took a few steps towards me.

"Dear son and Terope, the two of you should know better than to go behind my back like this. Chandler?" My good eye went to the large brown tabby tom behind Macavity. He straightened, holding Saffron in his arms. The boss's eyes were on me and a calculated smile crossed over his lips. My throat went dry at the smile and my good eye widened slightly.

"Take Saffron back to the trainee hall and do with her as you wish." Saffron shrieked as Chandler turned towards the door. My right paw shot out and a fireball singed the fur off the side of Chandler's shoulder. Macavity's eyebrow went up and he took a step towards me. I backed up against Jahnnus's limp body as Macavity came up to my face.

"Do you have something to say about that, my dear?" I swallowed a lump and stood my full height before Macavity.

"Don't punish Saffron, it was my idea. She's the only queen I knew that could get her paws on the key without too much hassle." I said with a hint of fear in my voice. Saffron's eyes were wide as she stared at me, tears still running down her cheeks. My heart pulled a little.

I have to do this for her! I thought, desperately trying to figure some plan out of black nothingness in my mind.

"No..." Jahnnus said weakly behind me. Macavity's paw was around my throat and he lifted my feet off the ground.

"Your idea? My dear, you of all the queens should know that going behind my back is not a smart plan if you wish to live." I struggled a little as my world started to spin. Macavity shook me, then threw me aside, letting me hit the side wall in the small cell. Jahnnus struggled against his bindings as his father walked away. Macavity turned his head towards his prisoner with amusement, then he continued towards Saffron. The small queen shivered in Chandler's grasp as Macavity traced her jaw with one finger. In one lightning quick movement Macavity slapped her.

"That is to teach you never to go behind me back, and this," He said, turning to me with a lick of his lips. "Is to teach you to never follow what the daughter of a whore has to say."

On the ground, I snarled at Macavity. My good eye glowed orange and my paws flicked with hot flames.

"Don't. Call. My. Mother. A. Whore!!!" I said, my sides heaving with breath. Macavity chuckled, bending down and grabbing my chin. He pulled me to my feet and backhanded me. The flames disappeared from my paws as I fell to the ground at Chandler's feet. He laughed as Saffron whimpered.

"Missy, don't do this! Please don't do this..." She said over and over again in a low voice. I looked up at her and stared into her eyes. A small smile quieted her and she shook her head.

"No." She said, closing her eyes. I didn't know why until I felt Macavity's paws on my shoulders. He pulled me up onto my knees and I felt his paws trace my body, doing exactly what Jahnnus did to make me heated. I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear it, but it was too late already.

"Never disobey me." Macavity said in my ear before pushing me to my paws on the floor. I felt his body close to mine and I felt tears of shame coming to my eyes. Macavity mounted me and joined with me savagely. Pain traced through me and I screamed, my claws gratting on the stone floor of Jahnnus's cell. My lover shook his ody helplessly as he watched his father make love to me and Saffron shrieked in Chandler's arms. Macavity's thrust into me fiercly and my world started to spin again as the pain shot through my body.

"You... bastard..." I said, falling the ground unconcious.

"Missy? Missy, wake up; it's Merope." I opened my eyes and looked into my brother's face. It was contorted in anger and white pyrotechnics danced around his eyes. I couldn't see the blue of my brother's irises and I tried to move. I saw Jelly by Merope's shoulder and knew I was in the infirmary. I swallowed, trying to moisten my dry throat and mouth. Jellylorum motioned behind her and soon I had a small thimble of water before me.

"Drink up, dearie. We'll be leaving soon." My brow furrowed as I looked up a Merope. I swallowed several large gulps of water and sighed in relief.

"Going where?" Saffron appeared at my side and she flung herself over my chest. Her tears fell onto my chest and my right paw came up to sift through her headfur.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She moaned. I laughed harshly and took her chin in my paws.

"It's nothing, I needed to take the blame for you. I just couldn't let you be taken to the trainee hall." Merope's eyes darkened and he snorted. Saffron looked up at him, then stared at me with haunted eyes.

"That's not why I'm apologizing... Macavity... Jahnnus... He... Macavity..." Tears started coursing down her cheeks again and Merope sighed. He put an arm around Saffron's shoulders and pulled her into his lap. Her fingers wound around the fur on his chest as she cried. Jellylorum's ears were back as she looked at me.

"What she's trying to say, dearie, is that Macavity had Jahnnus killed. They did it shortly after Macavity dropped you on my doorstep." My eyes filled with tears as I put my head back onto the pillow. Tears ran down my cheek silently, even some from under my eyepatch. I started to chuckle, then broke into hysterical, but saddened laughter.

"I knew it! I knew he would do it someday." I said, looking at Saffron. Her eyes were wide with fright and Merope was stroking her back calmingly, although the white pyrotechnics around his eyes showed that he was less than calm.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to break the silence. Jellylorum looked up at Merope and nodded her head. He put Saffron down next to me and went and closed the door after checking that nobody was around. He came back and sat beside Saffron. Jellylorum sighed and toyed with an edge of a white linen cloth she was holding, looking up at me.

"We're going to the junkyard, to live with the Jellicles. I have a good friend who lives there, Deuteronomy; although to them he is known as Old Deuteronomy. He's the leader of the tribe much like Macavity is the leader of the operations here." I nodded my head, then my paws twitched. Jellylorum looked down at them as I started to stroke my belly fur. My good eye unfocused as I sat there, stroking my belly fur gently.

"It's not his... the kitten I'm carrying isn't Jahnnus's..." I said in a haunted voice. Merope snarled and hugged Saffron as she jumped. My eye refocused and I reached up to my face. Pulling off the eyepatch, I looked up at Jelly.

"How are we getting there?" Jelly looked up at Merope with a saddened look. Merope nodded his head gravely and reached down to my side. Jellylorum grabbed my other paw and Saffron buried into Merope's chest.

"I'm taking us there..." He said and his pyrotechnics flashed. Then Macavity's infirmary was gone.

**Please read and review! Next few chapters should be up and hopefully I'll keep this one fairly short and be able to update it frequently!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: For those of you who may wonder how to pronounce Msterope, its MISTER-ROPE or MISS-TER-OPE. And it seems that I have forgotten to tell any of you what she looks like other than her eyes. She's all white-grey, and her eyes are aquamarine._

**Chapter Two**

The ground was cold when we reappeared from the vast black nothingness of Merope's magic portal. I blinked several times to focus again and I saw blue sky. A slight smile played onto my lips as I saw with my good eyes fluffy white clouds floating by.

"I don't remember the last time I was happy to be outside." I said with a saddened voice. Saffron looked at me with one eye, her face buried in Merope's shoulder fur. Jellylorum stood shakily and steadied herself against Merope's shoulder. My brother looked up at her, the pyrotechnics still dancing around his eyes. Saffron's paw visible paw sifted through Merope's chest fur and I sat up. Looking at Jelly, my head tilted to one side.

"Where to now?" I asked with a wide grin. She chuckled and brushed off her legs, dust and bits of grass flying off of her as she did so. I stood up with some help from the elderly nurse and I looked at Merope. He put Saffron down and held her shivering form against his side. It was an amusing sight to see my brother standing next to her; she only came up to his shoulder. I still stood to about his chin, but the change made by Macavity had been permanent according to Jelly.

Our little group followed the butter-colored tabby nurse as she scampered across roads and small pathways towards the edge of town. My good eye scanned the horizon as we walked to the top of a hill and my eyes widened when I saw a massive junkyard.

"Is that where we're headed?" Merope's bass voice broke the silence as a breeze blew from behind us. Jellylorum nodded her head slowly, her blue eyes locked onto the junkyard. I put my paw on her shoulder and she looked over at me. I smiled gently as Merope and Saffron started on ahead. My brother looked over his shoulder and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. Saffron walked calmly beside him, followed closely by Jellylorum and myself behind the duo.

When we were at the junkyard, I looked around.

"How do we get in?" Jellylorum chuckled and pointed to her right. I followed her paw and saw a small archway. My good eye saw a shadow inside the archway and I squinted and spotted whiskers.

"But someone is there…" Jelly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We aren't sneaking in, silly child." She said, sighing as if she were explaining something to a young kitten. My ears flattened and I glared at the back of the older queen's head as Saffron muffled a giggle behind a slender paw. I looked at her and then up at my brother. A smile threatened to break his normally grim façade and I pointed at him with my right paw.

"Not a word…" I snarled under my breath, stalking off after Jelly. She was walking calmly and as I caught up to her and walked beside her I noticed a smile come onto her face. My eyebrow rose as I looked at her, then ahead of us as two toms came out of the archway into the yard. Jelly's arms opened and one tom, a silver and black tabby, met her hug with a laugh.

"Jelly, Heavyside! It's been awhile since you've come to visit. And you've got an entourage, I see." He said, looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I would hardly consider myself part of an entourage." I said with a disinterested tone. The tabby's ears went back as he glanced at Jelly. She shrugged and walked by him to hug the black, scarlet and white tom that walked up behind the tabby.

"Munkustrap, Alonzo, this is Msterope, her brother Merope and Saffron. They are refugees from Macavity's operations." Munkustrap, the silver tabby, looked at me and his eyes widened a little. I looked into his eyes, shivering when I came to the realization that his eyes were the same shade of green as my ex-boss's. Alonzo's eyes were more like Merope's, only not surrounded by white pyrotechnics. His right eyes was covered with a large black fur patch and scarlet striped through his fur.

"I'm sure my brother didn't mistreat you too much." Munkustrap said in a low voice and I flinched. My ears were plastered down on my head and my tail curled around my thighs.

"Your brother…" Merope said, almost in a snarl. Munkustrap looked up at him and his ears went back.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'd really rather not be family with him, but you can't change what the Everlasting Cat has decided to be fate." Merope nodded, but his ears were still against his head and his eyes were narrowed. Alonzo shifted from foot to foot uneasily when Jelly looked around the group.

"Alright, now that introductions have been conducted, can we please get on with this? I need to find Jenny and Skimble before dark so I can arrange sleeping quarters for these three." I stifled a giggle as I watched Alonzo and Munkustrap jolt. They nodded they heads and started inside the yard. My eyes scanned up the side of the pile that guarded the outside and I saw a head poke out of a hole momentarily. As quickly as it had appeared, the head disappeared. Shaking my head, I followed Jelly, Munkustrap and Alonzo into the yard.

Inside, I was taken aback by the vast space, cats piling out of every nook and cranny possible. I spotted several younger queens and felt Saffron squeeze my paw when she appeared by my side. I looked down at her, then over at my brother. He was just as amazed as me and looked around at all the cats gathered. I heard Jelly laugh and turned as a large, older tabby tom approached. He seemed to exude calm as he engulfed Jellylorum in a hug. She wasn't very small, but compared to this new tom, she was petite! I stared as he looked up at me.

"Jelly, you have brought us some more to care for?" He asked his voice charming and kind. I felt myself smiling back at him when his deep blue eyes caught mine. He took a few steps towards me and Jelly nodded.

"Yes, Deuteronomy; this is Msterope, her brother Merope and Saffron. They are refugees from Macavity." She said and instantly Deuteronomy's gaze darkened.

"Macavity, yes; I'm not surprised…" He said, turning from me. I blinked and looked around. A tall scarlet queen was looking Merope over and I rolled my eyes. Leaning towards Saffron, I tapped her shoulder. I pointed at the new queen and felt my small friend bristle. She walked up to Merope and snuggled into his side, looking up at him with a small smile. He looked down at her and nodded his head. We followed Deuteronomy and Jelly towards a large tire. I looked at the scarlet queen and saw her ears back and her tail thrashing behind her.

"En guarde…" I whispered under my breath. Merope's ears swiveled to me and I giggled. He looked over his shoulder and his eyebrow rose. He shook his head and continued towards the tire. I grinned at Saffron when she turned to me and winked wryly at her.

Deuteronomy sat down on the tire with a little help from Jelly and regarded my companions and me with calm scrutiny. He motioned me forward and I walked forward hesitantly, walking up the stairs that led up to where he sat. His large paws came up and circled my face, tilting the right side towards the light. He made a small clucking purr in his throat and kept looking at my scar.

"Jelly's work, I presume…" He said, not really as a question but just stating a fact. Jelly touched his arm gently and he released my face. I blinked from the sun and looked at him; Munkustrap was positioned behind Deuteronomy on the right side, Alonzo on his left. I couldn't make eye contact with Munkustrap because of his eyes, but I glanced up at Alonzo. A flash of a grin lit his face for a moment, and then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Macavity did this to you?" Deuteronomy's voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned to look at him through my good eye. Slight intuition helped me place where things were on my right side, so I knew exactly where the older tom was sitting. I nodded my head and saw Munkustrap sponge a little. It was odd to see a relative cringe at the actions of another, I mean Merope and I had always been very close in Macavity's operations so I guess I wouldn't know the feeling. Munkustrap's ears went back when he realized I was staring at him and I jolted back to looking at Deuteronomy.

"Yes Sir, Macavity did this to me. I was very young…" Jelly stepped forward with a smile at me.

"I did stitch up her face, but Macavity's work is hard to undo. I couldn't save her eye and the scar will be there permanently." Deuteronomy nodded his head and opened his arms to me. I took a step forward and was engulfed in a hug. I returned it, curling up beside the large tom when he beckoned my brother and Saffron. He asked them the same questions as me and I knew that we were going to be allowed to stay. I felt the brush of a paw across my back and glanced up at Munkustrap. He bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry for everything my brother has done to you…" He started to say when a loud meow and several squeals interrupted him. He closed his eyes again and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking out to the clearing. I looked with him and my eyebrows rose at a tall Maine Coon tom surrounded by young queens. Merope coughed and I glanced at him; Saffron's face was buried in his chest and she was asleep.

Too bad. I thought with a grin. Merope could've showed this playboy up…

The 'playboy' turned to Deuteronomy and made a respectful bow, something that surprised me to no end. It was regal and well thought out, until he turned to me. A cocky grin flashed onto his face and he strutted over to me.

"Well well well, looks like we've got new blood in the yard. Hiya toots; I'm the Rum Tum Tugger." One slender brow rose on the right side of my face. My eyes were locked with his and I saw him shudder.

"I'm Msterope… and don't call me toots. I'm no such thing to you... Tugger." I added the last part with a cool, calculated smile. The Maine Coon tom shivered and made a motion of wiping off his blond leopard vest. He looked behind him to a young white tabby whose eyes widened. She shivered with excitement when Tugger motioned her over and clung to his side.

"Phew! I think I just felt a cold wind blow, darling." He said, grinning down at the innocent face and wide teal eyes that stared up at him. Munkustrap sighed and looked at Alonzo. Munkus touched Deuteronomy's shoulder and smiled at the elderly tom.

"Now that this is sorted out, Alonzo and I are going to return to guard duty; we will see you at the Ball, father." I stared at the intense love in the gazes from each tom and blushed when Munkustrap smiled over at me before turning. Alonzo and Munkustrap walked back towards the entrance to the yard to their post and Tugger strutted off to the side of the clearing. Deuteronomy put his paw on my back and smiled gently down on me.

"You are tense around Munkustrap, it's very curious…" He said in a low voice. My ears went back and I nodded my head gravely.

"Yes, well… I'm sure you know that Macavity has done terrible things in his time." Deuteronomy nodded his head, his dark blue eyes holding mine. "He killed my to-be-mate, sir… and then raped me; I am carrying his kitten due to this."

Deuteronomy's brow scrunched and I cringed when his free paw came around to my belly. Luckily, it was warm and it wasn't like someone had just stuck a piece of cold rock or ice against my belly. He sat there for a moment, his eyes closed peacefully, and then his paw came away from my soft belly fur.

"You are indeed carrying his kitten; but I'm sure with love and some minor discipline, it will turn out just fine." He said with a grandfatherly smile, brushing his paw against my cheek. I rubbed my cheek into the touch and stood up.

"Thank you, Deuteronomy." I spoke softly, touching my paw to his and turning. I looked at Merope and Saffron, both of whom were sound asleep in a pile of old rags. I smiled at the sight of the tiny Saffron snuggled against Merope's chest and Merope's arms around her petite body protectively. My good eye came onto Tugger again, still holding onto the small tabby. He seemed to feel me looking at him because he looked up and bowed his head to me. The scarlet queen stood behind him, glaring at me and pressing against his back protectively. Shrugging, I walked off to explore the yard.

"Msterope, is it?" I heard a Scottish accent behind me. I turn to an elderly orange tabby tom with a curious look. His kind green eyes flashed with amusement when I smiled at him.

"Yes it is, sir." I said, bowing elegantly. He laughed and walked up beside me. I stood stock still when he pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly against his chest. He pulled back and regarded me at arm's length.

"I knew your parents well…" He said and my eyes widened. I remembered him, even if I was only very, very young. He used to come and tell stories to Merope and me when Momma was still in the assassin's guild in Macavity's Operations. What was his name…?

"Uncle… Skimble?" I said my lower lip quivering as I smiled. Uncle Skimbleshanks pulled me back into a hug and laughed as I started to sob into his shoulder fur.

"He killed Momma… then Poppa… and you weren't there!" I sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder fur. He crooned soft reassurance to me and pet my back until I calmed down.

"Ssh, my little angel, Ssh; you're safe now, and you have me to protect you as well as Munkustrap, Alonzo and Plato. There's nothing to worry about." I sniffed, holding Uncle against me and taking several deep breaths. I pulled back and wiped the corners of my eyes, staring at the orange tom before me. He smiled and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. He motioned for me to start walking somewhere and I started off towards the entrance. He followed me and had one paw on my shoulder supporting me silently.

When Uncle Skimble and I arrived at the gate, Alonzo and Munkustrap were chatting idly. Alonzo spotted me first because Munkustrap's back was to me. He waved and I felt Uncle Skimble wave back. Munkustrap turned and I shivered when his eyes locked onto me. They still haunted me; those crystal clear green eyes with dark blue flecks around the edges. His smile was kind, but I couldn't help the odd feeling that I got from him. Macavity was so cool and calculated, you never knew his mood; and happy was dangerous. Munkustrap on the other paw was kind and gentle, nowhere near anything like his brother.

"Greetings Skimble; did you come in the other pipe?" Uncle Skimble nodded with a kindred smile. He bowed his head to Munkustrap when the silver tabby extended his paw and they touched gently.

"Plato's getting bigger every day… one day he might not even fit inside the pipe!" Skimble said jokingly, getting a small mirth of laughter from the two guarding toms. Alonzo put his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder and I felt an odd tingle in the back of my mind, like someone was looking at me. I turned and stared into the clear blue eyes of a young black and scarlet tabby princess. She looked at me from a distance, her paws crossed in front of her and her heels pressed together. She stared into my good eye for a moment, and then looked over at my other eye. Skimble pushed me lightly towards her and I knelt in front of her, smiling into her face. It instantly lit with a soft smile and her paws came up to either side of my cheeks. Her eyes were searching my face as she turned it from side to side.

"You're nothing like she said you were… nothing evil about you!" She finally said, her voice silvery, small and innocent. I smiled at her gently and took one of her tiny paws in mine.

"Who said I was evil?" I asked, getting a weary look from the young princess. She looked around to check to see if anyone was standing there, then pulled my head down so she could whisper in my ear.

"Bombalurina, my older sister. She's the tall scarlet one who is always with Tugger… she likes him, but won't admit it. Don't tell her I told you, she'd hit me… she always hits me when she's angry." The black and scarlet tabby's eyes started to fill with tears as I stared at her, completely shocked. I pulled her into my chest and rocked her back and forth as tears started to fall from her wide blue eyes. Her arms went around my neck and I picked her up, rocking back and forth.

"Don't worry; I won't let her hurt you…" I crooned gently, looking at the three toms for support. They were apparently as surprised as me because they didn't move when I looked at them.

"Jemima." She said quietly, and my ear swiveled back to her.

"Pardon?" I asked, not quite sure what she meant. The small princess pulled back from me and looked into my eyes again. She wiped a tear off her cheek and sniffed.

"My name is Jemima." She repeated, her small lips quivering as she tried to smile at me. I reassured her by smiling back as I put her back on her own two feet. She smiled up at me, and then stiffened when a dangerous snarl sounded behind me.

"I thought I told you she was dangerous and to stay away from her." I turned in time to see Bomba walking furiously towards me, her dark blue eyes clouded and dark as she grabbed Jemima by the back of the neck. I moved towards her and the scarlet queen snarled.

"Back off, Missy! I know your kind… come in here expecting peace and bring hell from that place of death you came from. I know your kind… stay away from my little sister." Jemima whimpered in her arms as Bomba held her tightly around the middle. My bad eye lit up with a faint orange glow as my ears went back against my head.

"I'll have no quarrel with you if you stop hurting your sister; you're even hurting her right now. Stop it, Bomba!" I demanded, receiving a cold smirk as Bomba tightened her grip around Jemima's waist. The petite black and scarlet queen cried out in pain before Bomba shook her violently.

"Or what?" She asked, testing my limits. My paws lit up with orange flames and I snarled dangerously. Bomba's eyes widened as I got into a fighting stance.

"Msterope, no! You can't hurt another tribe member, it's against Jellicle Laws." I snorted and kept my eyes on Bomba, waiting for her to make a move to run; which is what I wanted her to do.

"Against Jellicle Laws? Then why hasn't Bomba been punished for hurting Jemima, hmm? Is there some miraculous explanation for that one, Munkustrap?" Mentally, I felt Munkustrap's ears go back and Bomba shifted her weight. Her eyes darted around for an exit and she started to back up. The flames in my paws flickered and she stopped.

"Don't move, Bomba; or things are about to get very painful and very warm for your tail…" I growled through clenched teeth. Bombalurina set her jaw and threw Jemima aside. The small princess struck her head against the nearby fence and my eyes went to her. Bombalurina turned her tail and bolted before I could stop her. With a snort of distaste, I let the flames go out and ran to Jemima. Blood poured from a wound in her forehead and I picked her up. Looking at Uncle Skimble, Munkustrap and Alonzo, I whimpered.

"Someone find Jellylorum… Quickly!" I screamed the last part when nobody moved and all three toms jumped. Munkustrap and Alonzo went to go, but Skimble shook his head.

"I know where she is; with Jenny in the sunroom… I'll get her. Missy, meet us at the infirmary." I nodded and took off at full speed towards the infirmary. I spotted Bombalurina sobbing into Tugger's chest and received a dark look from the tall Maine Coon. Let him think what he wanted, everyone would know the truth when I spoke to Deuteronomy and got Jemima to vouch for what I said.

Running into the clearing where the kittens were playing, I heard several of them gasp. The white tabby stared at Jemima in my arms as I bolted across the clearing and all activity ceased. A pure white princess and a rusty and black tabby princess stopped their game of tail tag to watch me. The white tabby princess ran after me, whimpering as she tried to see her friend in my arms.

"Jemmie?" She called as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. I slowed down to let the princess catch up, but kept at a reasonably fast pace towards the infirmary. I spotted Uncle Skimble with Jelly in tow outside the entrance of the infirmary and I started to run again. Jellylorum's eyes widened when she looked at the princess in my arms.

"Heavyside…" She swore, leading me to an empty examining pillow in the infirmary. She lay Jemima down flat on her back and looked at the wound critically. She looked around and saw Skimbleshanks standing beside her with some linen, two pieces of which were wetted.

"Get me a piece with solvent on it…" She ordered, starting to lightly dab away the blood on the right side of Jemima's face. The white princess stood just behind me, her paws over her nose and mouth as she wept silently. I looked back at her and reached back. Pulling her close, I hugged her gently against my shoulder.

"Oh Jemmie… she's gonna be alright, right Auntie Jelly? I mean… she's gotta be alright!" She said, looking into my eyes hopefully. "Right?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head earnestly. I squeezed one of her paws a little with a wink.

"Well of course she'll be alright! She's a super-princess, just like you…" I said, getting a wide-eyed look from the young princess. I bit the inside of my lower lip, thinking I had said something really stupid, but the white tabby's face lit up with a wide grin.

"I'm a super-princess?" She asked in a quivering voice. My eyes flitted over to Jelly, who had cleaned up Jemima's face to reveal nothing but a small scratch just above her eyebrow. I looked into the tabby's teal eyes and smiled.

"Yes you are, and see? Jemima will be alright, it was nothing but a scratch." The young princess looked down at her friend and squealed.

"Yay! Jemmie'll be alright! Thanks… umm… what's your name?" She asked, her eyes filled with kitten innocence and confusion. I smiled and chuckled softly. Hugging her gently, I looked into her eyes.

"I'm Msterope, what's your name?" Her face lit up as she giggled. Pointing to her chest proudly, the tabby grinned.

"I'm Etcetera… but most cats call me Cettie. It's easier to remember." She said, grinning from ear to ear. I heard a soft moan and I turned to Jemima. Jelly had put a little ointment on the scratch and Jemima's eyes opened. She looked up at Jelly, then over at me. Her body stiffened again and her eyes went around frantically. I grabbed one of her paws and squeezed it, bringing her wide eyes back onto my face.

"It's alright, Jemima. Bomba won't be bothering you anymore. Now the only thing we need you to do is tell Deuteronomy that what I'm going to tell him is true." A shadow filled the doorway and those gathered in the infirmary looked up at Deuteronomy as he filled the doorway. Munkustrap was standing vaguely beside him and the silver tabby supported him lightly.

"Tell me what is true?" He asked his eyes dark as he looked at the cut on Jemima's head. I cleared my throat and stood up, facing him.

"Bombalurina has been abusing her sister, and hurting her. I'm not exactly sure what kinds of things Bomba has done to her other than strike her, but Jemima was hurt because of Bombalurina's actions today."

"Oh pish!" I heard the snobbish snort and looked behind Deuteronomy. Munkustrap's fur sponged and he turned to Bomba.

"Bombalurina, I was there as was Alonzo, as was Skimbleshanks. You aren't getting away with it this time." My eyes widened as Bomba gaped at Munkustrap.

"This time? You mean…" Munkustrap turned back to me and nodded his head gravely. "You dirty daughter of a pollicle whore! How dare you hurt your sister! It's your job as an older sister to protect her until she is an adult." Jemima whimpered and touched my calf gently.

"But I am an adult…" She said, and all gathered froze. My eyes and Deuteronomy's eyes went to Jemima as she sat up. Bombalurina's ears went back against her head as Munkustrap took her shoulders and steered her into the infirmary.

"You… are?" I asked, unsure of what she meant. Jemima nodded her head and looked at her sister. Bombalurina wouldn't make eye contact with Jemima and the small princess nodded her head.

"Bomba used to bring toms into our lair… and after they were done with her, they'd come find me for more… well, you know. It hurt the first time; the tom wasn't a small tom. He forced me to join with him and Bomba just stood back and watched, kissing him when he finished and joining with him after that. Tugger came in too, and Bombalurina told him it was okay to join with me because I was already an adult. He didn't believe her until she grabbed me and touched me. It didn't feel right, but I'm not big enough to fight against her." Bombalurina's ears were plastered against her head and her tail wrapped around her calved tightly. My eyes were wide with disbelief as I stared at Jemima; a full adult at less than two years old.

"I don't believe it…" I whispered, looking at Deuteronomy. "What… will happen to Bomba?" I asked tentatively, sick to my stomach by the things Jemima had told us. Munkustrap gripped Bomba's shoulders and Deuteronomy turned to her. He walked towards her slowly and reached out, taking her chin in his paw. Forcing her eyes up, Deuteronomy looked at her evenly.

"Jelly?" He asked, and the butter-colored queen stood up. She walked next to him, her eyes not going to Bombalurina as the tall scarlet queen stood there, shaking.

"Y-yes Deuteronomy…" She said, looking down at her paws.

"Can you perform an operation on Bombalurina?" Jelly's eyes came up sharply as she stared at Deuteronomy.

"Deuteronomy…" The large old tom turned to her with an even look on his face.

"I asked can you perform an operation on Bombalurina." Jelly shook and I went to support her. She gripped my paws tightly as she stared at the leader.

"It depends… what operation you require…" She said in a soft voice. Deuteronomy nodded his head and looked at Bomba. Tears were running down her cheeks and she looked up at Deuteronomy.

"I want you to make her unable to bear kittens. If she treated Jemima like this, who knows what she would do to kittens if she ever had any." Bombalurina's eyes widened and she fell to her knees beside Deuteronomy. She clung to his paw tightly and rubbed her face against.

"No! Please Heavyside no. Don't do this Deuteronomy, please…" She kept saying, but Deuteronomy's resolve was concrete.

"My decision is final; Jelly? Can you or can you not do this?" Jelly's eyes were on the ground and tears fell from them. She nodded her head wordlessly and Deuteronomy nodded.

"Good." He said, turning and walking slowly from the infirmary.

**I love twisted plots! They're so much fun to write! Sorry that took so long… I have a lot of other stories I've been working on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I sat with Jemima on the edge of a junkpile, my now adopted sister sitting with her chest over my lap and I played with the fur on her back gently. She purred contently with her eyes closed and I smiled. I always wanted a sister, and now I did have one. My stomach knotted when I thought about Bomba, Jemima's abusive sister, and what Deuteronomy had had done to her. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like, the feeling you would get when you knew you could never had kittens. One of my paws went to my belly and my ears went back when Macavity's kitten kicked inside my womb. Jemmie turned and looked up at me with her wide blue eyes.

"Why didn't you fight him?" She asked in a quiet voice. My eyes closed and I sighed; she asked this question a lot since the kitten inside of me had grown enough to move and be felt. My eyes opened and my good eye focused on her face. Smiling gently, I took her face in my paws. To my relief she didn't flinch, which she had been prone to doing since she left her lair she had shared with Bombalurina. I kissed her nose then her forehead gently and looked into her eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're older…" I said, getting a pout as usual. Jemima rolled over so her back was facing me again and sighed.

"You always say that, but I wanna know now. I would understand… because I knew I couldn't fight Bomba… or those toms… especially not Tugger! He was so nice too, and he didn't want to hurt me. I wonder if him and Bomba will ever get together; I mean they're always together anyway! So I just don't get it." I smiled gently and went back to grooming Jemima's back. Her purr kicked in again and soon she was asleep.

"You're very good with her, Missy." My ears swiveled towards my brother as he walked up behind me. I looked up at him and smiled gently. He smiled back and sat down beside me. His paw came out to stroke Jemima, and then he hesitated and put his paw back on his lap.

"What's wrong, Merry? It's not like you're going to hurt her…" I said, taking his paw gently and putting it on the small black and scarlet tabby's back. He froze, his eyes widening, as her purr resonated through him. A gentle smile spread over his grim face and he started to gently massage the soft fur on her back.

"I forgot how soft kitten fur is… well… I meant to say…" I put my paw over his mouth with a reassuring, supportive smile.

"I know what you meant, really!" I said, kissing my brother on the cheek. He blushed and looked at Jemima. I was the only one who ever got to see his really soft side; not even Saffron got to see it, although she got the romantic side.

"I feel… so sorry for her. I can't even begin to imagine all the pain she went through while Bombalurina was still being… well, you know." He said, the pyrotechnics starting to disappear from around his eyes. The icy, crystal blue started to show as a tear ran down my brother's cheek. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him against my shoulder; purring to calm him down. Hot, wet tears fell on my shoulder and I rocked back and forth.

"I'm just glad you're not like she was, Merope. If you had been, Heavyside only knows what Macavity would've done with me when he was displeased with me." Merope stiffened and I played with the fur on his shoulder. "But you weren't like that and you protected me; that's why we're here and that's why we support each other."

Merope sat up and looked into my eyes. His pyrotechnics had dissipated and his blue eyes showed. Putting my paws on either side of his face, I pulled him close so our foreheads touched. Merope smiled and put his paws on my shoulders.

"I don't think I could've lived with myself I had let Macavity do anything to you… It still hurts me to think that I could've been there to prevent Jahnnus's death, and prevented… this!" He spat, touching my growing belly. I touched his face and brought his eyes back up to me. Kissing his cheeks gently I sighed.

"Merope, I don't think even the Everlasting Cat could've stopped Macavity from doing this, and I'm going to make sure he never touches this kitten. I will raise this kitten and let you hold it in your arms so you can help me make sure it never gets as evil and as malicious as its father." Merope nodded, looking at Jemima when she stirred. The pyrotechnics flared a bit, but stayed mostly dormant when Jemmie sat up. She looked at Merope and her head tilted to one side.

"Your eyes are blue." She stated, positioning herself between us and nuzzling Merope's side with her head. He grinned and mussed up her headfur, grinning more when she squealed. Jemima looked up at him with an equally wide grin and then stopped.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Merope's ears went back and the pyrotechnics around his eyes disappeared. He shook his head and pulled his adopted sister into his lap. He nuzzled the top of her head and I smiled gently at the sight. Merope was never like that with anyone except me, and my heart went out at the sight of him protecting the young black and scarlet queen.

"Never, I would cut off my paws before I hurt you; you are, after all, my adopted sister too." Jemima's grin reappeared and she hugged Merope around the neck. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in her shoulder fur. Jemima looked over at me and caught my smile as she snuggled against Merope.

"I'm glad…" She spoke so softly I could barely hear her, although I was sure Merope could. My brother opened his eyes and pulled Jemima away from him. He smiled at her, and then stood up. Stretching, Merope turned and started down the junkpile. Jemima sat on her haunches, watching him intently until he turned and waved at her. She waved back, and turned back to me. She smiled widely and stretched her paws out in front of her.

"Tired?" I asked, moderately amused. Jemmie looked at me with one eye opened and wrinkled her nose.

"No… I'm just…" She yawned and smacked her lips together. With a semi-sheepish grin, she settled down next to me. I patted her shoulder and curled around her, holding her against my chest and belly.

"Missy, are you sure you're okay for now?" Jemima held onto my arms. Her body was maturing and she supported me as we walked towards the infirmary. Sweat beaded on my nose, but I managed a weak nod. Not buying it, Jemima escorted me the rest of the way to the infirmary, where Jennyanydots and Jellylorum sat knitting. Jelly looked up and her eyes widened.

"Jenny dear, I believe we're about to get a paw full…" She said, standing up and stretching. Jenny put her knitting aside and rushed over to help Jemima get me to a pillow. Jemima rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

"She insisted she was fine, but I knew she wasn't. Hope it's not a problem that I brought her now." Jenny smiled at Jemima in a motherly fashion and patted her paw.

"You did very well bringing her here; her contractions seem to be hitting and the last thing we need is for her to be dropping her kitten in the middle of the yard." Jemima grinned at the elderly healer and turned her clear blue eyes on me when I groaned.

"Heavyside; I believe he wants out." Jenny looked at me with a raised eyebrow and Jelly harrumphed in the background.

"'He' dearie?" She asked, washing her paws in a bowl that Jemima went to get for the pair. Jemima passed the bowl over to Jelly and the butter-colored queen washed her paws. Shrugging as best I could, I gritted my teeth against another contraction.

"Just a feeling, I guess." I panted, feeling a cool cloth on my forehead. Jemima was sitting on her heels by my head and dabbed a cool cloth on my forehead. Jelly got some towels and positioned herself between my legs. Jenny stood and bustled around the infirmary, seemingly looking for something. I heard her clucking her tongue until she returned to my side. There was suddenly a stick under my nose and I looked up at the orange tortoiseshell nurse with a raised eyebrow.

"You're going to want to bite down on this, Missy." She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone and looked at Jelly. With a nod, Jenny put the stick in my open mouth and Jelly looked up at me.

"Okay Msterope; you're about three-quarters dilated, so we're going to need to wait a bit longer." I let out a whimper and Jemima put the cloth back on my forehead. Jenny looked at Jelly and the two nurses exchanged glances. I bit down into the stick as another contraction hit me. Jelly's brow furrowed and one eyebrow cocked as she checked me again.

"Well then… it seems your kitten really wants out, dearie! But if we don't wait we could seriously injure you. Tell that stubborn kit to wait, for Heavyside's sake!" I almost chuckled and concentrated on taking deep breaths. I looked up at Jemima and saw her smile at me. I managed a weak smile back and bit into the stick again.

Fifteen minutes later, Jelly positioned herself between my thighs again. Jemima put the cloth into the bowl to dampen it and put it onto my forehead. Jenny held onto my right paw and the stick in my mouth, watching Jellylorum intently. The butter-colored queen looked up at me with a gentle smile.

"Msterope, you need to give me a nice, hard push. Think about how much you want the pain to stop and how much you want that kitten out." Clamping my teeth down on the stick and closing my eyes tightly I pushed downwards with all my might. Had it not been for the stick I would've let out a scream, instead it came out as a muffled cry. Jemima kept dampening the cloth, bless her soul, and Jenny gripped my right paw tightly. I squeezed it and listened to my increasing heartbeat. Jelly touched my knee and nodded.

"Another long, hard push, dearie; the kitten is coming down." Jellylorum's paw went to my pelvis and I could feel her lightly pushing. I took in a deep breath and pushed down again. Jellylorum chuckled and I felt her paws between my legs.

"I can see the top of your kitten's head, Missy; give me another push." Whimpering, I opened my eyes and looked at Jemima. She smiled reassuringly and put the cloth back on my head. My eyes turned to Jenny and she repeated the gesture, only instead of putting a cloth on my forehead, she gripped my paw tightly.

"Come on, Missy; your kitten is almost out." She said with a smile. I took several deep breaths and then inhaled deeply. Pushing down with all my might I let out another loud muffled cry. Jellylorum laughed out loud and I felt the kitten slip out of my body. I kept taking deep even breaths as I whimpered. Jemima's eyes were fixed on Jelly as the butter-colored queen rubbed down my kitten with a towel. Jenny left my side and took Jelly's place between my thighs, placing another towel to catch the after birth. Jellylorum beamed as she carried my kitten over to me and placed it on my chest.

"It's a little tom Msterope." She said, smiling and gently stroking the soft ginger fur on his head. I stared at him in amazement when I heard him mewing loudly. I gently guided him to my breast and gasped when he clamped down on my nipple. Jemima's paw came over my shoulder and I saw tears in her eyes as she gently stroked his fur.

"What's his name gonna be?" She asked, totally entranced as he started to purr. I blinked with the sudden realization that I hadn't chosen a name.

"I'm… not sure." I said, looking down at him again. His main color was the same ginger color of his father, but his boots and gloves were white-grey. Although light, I could see stripes of black and darker ginger on his back and through his longer headfur. A shadow made me look up and I smiled gently at Merope. Saffron was by his side and she squealed in excitement when she knelt beside me.

"Oh! He's so cute Missy! What's his name? Oh, please tell me what you called him." I blushed and stammered, and then Jemima touched my shoulder. Looking up at her, I noticed a warm smile on her face.

"She decided to name him Amadeus." She said, looking at me with a grin. Nodding my head, I looked down at the kitten on my breast. Merope knelt behind Saffron and reached around her to gently stroke Amadeus's mane.

"Amadeus; a beautiful name…" His bass voice rumbled as he smiled gently. Jellylorum's eyebrow went up as she looked at my brother. Leaning towards Jenny, Jelly snickered.

"I think I might die of shock; Merope actually smiled!" My brother shot the two a dirty look when they chortled. I looked at him and shook my head gently. I reached out and touched his knee gently, grinning at him when he looked at me. Saffron giggled and snuggled back into his chest, looking up and kissing under his jaw lightly. Jellylorum settled down and tapped my brother's shoulder.

"I believe it would best if you let your sister rest for awhile… birthing is hard work." Jelly said with a mischievous look on her face. Merope's nose scrunched and he looked at her. Jenny reached over and pinched Merope's cheek with a loving laugh. My brother swatted at her paw gently, the corner of his mouth twitching a little. Saffron snickered and touched Amadeus one last time. Standing up, Saffron patted Merope's cheek and winked at him.

"Come on, Merope; let's leave your sisters here so we can go talk to Demeter. She did say she wanted to talk to us earlier." Merope stood and looked over at me. My eyes were starting to feel heavy and my brother reached out to gently run his fingers down my son's back. I smiled when Amadeus wriggled and settled into the crook of my arm. Merope looked up at Jemima and she smiled at him.

"Don't let her work too hard." His tone was that of mock seriousness and Jemima replied with a mockingly serious nod. Her eyes shone with amusement as her mouth attempted to stay a solemn line. Merope smiled at her and stood up, putting an arm around Saffron's shoulders when she pressed against his side.

"Rest up, Missy. You're going to have a lot of work ahead of you." Saffron winked at her friend and snuggled her face into Merope's fur as the two left the infirmary. Jenny and Jelly snickered as Jemima bent down to press a kiss onto my forehead. Amadeus snuggled into my chest and burped before he went to sleep. Jellylorum ran a paw over my son's back and looked into my eyes with a motherly gleam of pride.

"He is very handsome, even given his paternal heritage." I grinned at her and shook my head.

"From now on he will not know who his father is. Nobody need tell him of his heritage, because I don't want to run the risk of losing him. Heavyside knows what Macavity might do to try and get him to join his stupid warehouse." Jennyanydots smiled at me and patted her paw on my arm.

"He won't get the hide or the hair on your son's back or you for that matter. You have nothing to worry about with the guards patrolling around the outside of the junkyard." She said reassuringly, rubbing two fingers along Amadeus's back. Jemima reached over me and touched his long mane gently. Her small fingers ran through the thin and silky fur, a mystified smile on her face. Her blue eyes shone with wonder when my son wriggled a little bit. Jemima shifted, moving to lie down at my side and pressed her body against mine. One of her slender arms was draped over my chest and her fingers lightly touched Amadeus's mane. Sighing, she drifted off into sleep and I smiled. Looking at Jelly and Jenny, I wrapped an arm around her and hugged my adopted sister against my chest tightly.

"Good night…" I said, yawning and closing my eyes gently. I heard Jenny and Jelly exchange a chuckle before drifted off into sleep; a serene smile on my face.

"Shh, shh, darling. It's okay, she can't hurt you anymore; I won't let her." Munkustrap shifted Amadeus into the cradle he created with the crook of his arm and reached out my shoulder and stroke Jemima's headfur gently. She froze, but recognizing the touch, she relaxed again.

"Thank you…" She whispered against my chest, pulling back so she could see Munkustrap. "And thank you Munkustrap."

Munkustrap smiled gently at her, shifting Amadeus in his arm again and starting to hand him back to me. With a grin and a giggle, I shook my head.

"He seems very comfortable, and besides; this way you can keep me company." I said with a wink. Munkustrap's ears went back, but he sat back and propped his back up with some rags. Jemima giggled, wiping a tear off her cheek and shifted to one of Munkustrap's sides. I leant against his free side, putting one arm over his chest to stroke Amadeus. My son was nestled comfortably against the flat, muscular chest; one of his tiny paws full of a bunch of silver and black fur.

"He's so cute, Missy. I can't wait to have a kitten of my own." I raised an eyebrow at Jemima's comment and chuckled.

"Oh, believe me, darling. You can wait." Munkus looked at Jemima and patted her arm gently. Her face was scrunched into a frown but her eyes danced with amusement.

"You won't want a kitten yet, Jemima; and I don't want to have to beat the toms off of you." He said with a wink. Jemima's eyes widened, but she giggled behind a paw.

"Oh, Munkustrap! You know you won't have to do that for me!" She said, leaning up and kissing his cheek gently. My jaw set, but the look in Munkustrap's eyes stopped me from snarling. It was almost brotherly love, but love none the less. Besides, what business did I have being a little jealous of Munkustrap? It's not like I had anything to give to him? I was a mother of a bastard kit and it was his brother's child. So why would he want me? I unconsciously let out a sigh and both Munkustrap and Jemima looked at me. Embarrassed I tried to grin, but my ears were back and I backed away from Munkustrap. Jemima pressed her lips into a line and she did the same.

"What's wrong? You never sigh like that…" Amadeus was shifted to Jemima, who crossed her legs and curled my son into the space created. Munkustrap shifted, putting one paw on my shoulder and butting his forehead against mine. My cheeks burned with a deep blush under my grey-white fur, and my eyes stayed down on my paws. His black paw came up under my chin and raised my eyes to his.

"Tell me…" But my lips were touching his and Munkustrap deepened the kiss. Jemima stifled a giggle, but looked away modestly. Munkustrap's paw moved from my chin to my cheek and my paws wound into his cheek fur, pulling him closer.

"Missy…" The sound made my heart start pounding harder against my chest and I opened my eyes to look into Munkustrap's. I pulled back enough to take in his face; the silver and white patterns marked with small black stripes. I ran my fingers along the stripes and then sifted my paws through the sides of his headfur. The deep rumbling purr that rattled through his chest into mine made my smile.

"Munkustrap." I said simply, pressing my lips against his again. Munkustrap's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me against him, causing my breath to hitch. The muscles in his torso were lithe and shivered against me.

"Munkus, I can't… not right now." I said when his paw sought my back. His eyes opened and they darkened with a little worry. He tried to pull away from me, but I held him against me.

"Just hold me… I want you." A large paw ran up my side and I shivered.

"I want you to be with me; now and always." Munkustrap's paw closed over my breast and made my gasp. My eyes widened, my good eye pooling with shock and pleasure.

"Then I will; I will be yours, Missy." Munkustrap said, reaching up and grabbing my head to pull me down into a kiss. My purr joined his as the silver tabby held me against him.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips and I smiled. Pulling back so I could see his eyes, I kissed Munkustrap's nose.

"I know; and I love you too." Jemima cleared her throat behind Munkustrap, reminding us both that we were being watched. With ears canted backwards, we both looked over at her. My eyes widened when I saw Jelly and Jenny sitting with her. Jennyanydots was crooning over Amadeus, but Jellylorum was looking at us with stern disapproval.

"Munkustrap, Msterope, behave yourselves!" She said in a stern voice. Jenny rolled her eyes at Jelly and I put a paw over my mouth to hide a smile. Jelly harrumphed and looked at Jenny with a glare. The orange tortoiseshell-tabby grinned up at her, running her finger through Amadeus's mane.

"You're no help whatsoever." The butter-colored tabby nurse said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Munkus looked at me with a raised eyebrow and shifted me so I was sitting beside him.

"She may not be, but we'll listen to you… for now." Munkustrap's green eyes flashed with brief mischief and Jelly threw up her paws.

"I give up! Toms and queens alike! All of them with one thing on the brain…" She muttered as she started to clean up rags and sock pillows that were scattered around the infirmary. Jennyanydots rolled her eyes at Jelly, grinning at Munkustrap and me.

"She's just jealous that Skimble isn't here so she can't do that with him." Jelly whirled on Jenny, her eyes full of fury as she pointed a finger at Jenny.

"You take that back, you silly orange twist!" She said between her teeth. I giggled and her furious blue eyes turned to me. "Oh, don't you start Missy! I've known you all your life and will not hesitate to throw you over my knee and paddle your tail."

"Can I watch?" Munkustrap piped in before Jelly could continue. The infirmary filled with laughter as Jellylorum harrumphed again, her ears back against her head indignantly and her tail swishing behind her irritably. I patted Munkustrap's thigh affectionately and turned to Jemima. She was holding Amadeus up against her shoulder and when I reached out, she handed him back to me. He wiggled in my paws, mewing hungrily.

"Alright, alright you greedy little one; here's you meal, just be patient." I said, putting him onto my breast and gasping when he latched on; his tiny paws kneading. Munkustrap leaned over and whispered quietly in my ear.

"Were we alone, I'd be doing the same thing." I rolled my eyes with a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. I patted his cheek gently and winked at him.

"Of course you would, sweetheart." I said, kissing his cheek before snuggling into his chest. Munkustrap laughed and pulled Jemima in on his other side. She giggled madly as we all watched Jelly and Jenny argue over where to put the pillows for when Skimbleshanks actually did get back from the train station. Jellylorum wanted them arranged just so, but Jennyanydots argued that it would look too silly.

"Why would we arrange them when we both know they'll end up in a muss anyhow?" She asked with a finger pointed at the pile. Jellylorum ignored her and started to pull pillow and rag alike into a nest shape. Jenny rolled her eyes, but bent to help her friend fix the pile.

"After all these years of knowing you like a sister, I will never under why you think like you do." Jenny said, patting Jelly's backside affectionately. The latter straightened and patted her friend's cheek with a smile on her lips.

"And you probably never will dearie." The two shared a chuckle and settled down on the newly arranged pillows with their knitting.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter done! I've been in my new semester at school, so therefore very busy. I will make a HUGE effort to get these chapters up sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Months passed since Amadeus was born and I was sitting on the top of a car pile, my son chewing on the tip of my fluffy tail. My ears swiveled when they caught the sounds of someone clamoring up the pile behind me. I caught sight of scarlet fur out of the corner of my eye and all the muscles in my body tensed.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Msterope. I'm just here to… chat." My good eye lingered on Bombalurina's face, taking in the sincerely amiable smile across her sensually curved red lips. A smile curled my own lips and I shifted to give the scarlet bombshell more room.

"So I heard Deuteronomy reconciled his orders…" Bomba laughed gently and looked down at her paws.

"Yeah… I heard you fought for my cause… thank you." I could hear the tears in her voice, and I reached over to pull the scarlet queen into my arms. Her face pressed against my shoulder and I rocked back and forth. Amadeus's large, round teal-colored eyes stared up at Bomba, and then he rolled over onto her lap. Bombalurina gave a start and looked down at the fluffy kitten in her lap.

Amadeus was on his back, one light grey paw stuffed into his mouth, drool dripping down it a little. His round eyes blinked, and something white was sparkling around his paw. The long fur around his wrists and ankles fluffed momentarily when Bombalurina shifted him so that he was nestled against the inside of her thigh.

"Hello there, cutie-pie. And what's your name?" I smiled, knowing full well that Bomba knew what his name was. She and Jemima had worked things out a little while ago and now the younger tabby was living back with her older sister.

"Madeus." He mumbled around the drool covered paw. He grinned, showing his half-grown teeth to the tall scarlet queen. Bombalurina smiled down at him, and then grinned mischievously.

"Are you tickling, Madeus?" She asked. Amadeus's eyes went very wide and he started to wriggle in Bomba's lap.

"No! No, Momma!" He reached for me, but I leant back, watching as Bombalurina danced her fingers up my son's sides. Peels of laughter mixed with little shrieks filled the air and I laughed. A rumbling bass of laughter joined me and I glanced over my shoulder at Merope, a very pregnant Saffron was at his side, glowing as only a pregnant queen could.

"Uncie Merry!!!" Amadeus squealed, launching himself out of Bombalurina's lap into Merope's arms. He enveloped his nephew and cradled him against his large, wide chest. Given my brother's size, I was sure Amadeus was going to be a big tom when he grew up. Saffron made her way carefully and slowly over to my side and plopped down; letting out a long sigh.

"Hey Bomba, how's things?" Saffron, despite the slight prejudice, was always friendly to the scarlet queen. Bomba smiled back at Saffron, shifting so she was facing the pregnant golden-orange queen.

"Things are pretty good, how about you? Is the pregnant life treating you well enough?" Merope's cold blue eyes went to Bomba, his fur sponging a little when a slender scarlet glove trailed across Saffron's belly. I reached over and touched his knee gently, smiling warmly at him. A hint of pyrotechnics danced at the corners of his eyes.

"And on top of all of it, Merope treats me like a damsel in distress. He won't let me do anything without him being right there or standing beside me." Saffron's amber-colored eyes went to her mate with love in them.

"I'm glad he's here for me…" She said, flinching a little when she remembered that Macavity never was, and never would be, there for Amadeus. My son wriggled in Merope's arms, one paw catching his thick black shoulder fur, and he pulled himself up. Like an acrobat, Amadeus pulled and climbed up onto his uncle's shoulder, turning around with a fist full of black fur from Merope's cheek.

"Made it!" He announced cheerfully. I stood up, reaching up for him when he reached down for me. Taking him into my arms, I grinned up at Merope.

"I still can't believe you never told me that Saffron was pregnant until a few weeks ago. Albeit I should have known when she disappeared for a little while…" My brother smirked down at me, patting the top of my head in a brotherly fashion.

"She was the one who wanted it to be a surprise." Merope's blue eyes went back to his mate, who was in a deep discussion with Bombalurina. Their heads were leant together and they giggled or laughed every few minutes.

"Queen Talk…" I muttered, smiling and shifting Amadeus. He grabbed my shoulder fur and propped his chin up on it. Squealing with glee, Amadeus tried to wiggle out of my arms.

"Poppa! Poppa!" I set my stripey son down and watched him run to Munkustrap. With a laugh, Munkus lifting Amadeus, twirled him in the air and brought him down on his muscular shoulder. I nearly drooled at the sight of his muscles rippling under the silver and black fur, my paws itching to touch.

"Munkustrap." Merope said, bowing his head to the silver tabby. My mate smiled up at him, squinting a little against the bright sun.

"Good to see you, Merope. How is life in the yard treating you? I haven't seen you around in awhile…" A smile curled the ends of Merope's wide mouth and he chuckled. It wasn't so odd to see now; the Junkyard had lessened his otherwise grim attitude.

"Life is definitely good, sir. I'm flattered that you asked Deuteronomy to put me as a pipe guardian. I'm not used to being a bouncer of sorts…" With a grin, I remembered watching Merope awkwardly bowing his head to all the cats that came in from the richer part of town. Cassandra, the sensual Burmese, had run her paw across Merope's wide, muscled chest with an interest even I had issues fathoming. A few of the other queens who came in from that part of town were Victoria and Demeter. A few toms of the tribe lived there too; mainly Mistoffelees, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo and Bustopher Jones.

Munkustrap walked over to me, Amadeus held against his shoulder, and kissed me gently on the lips. Merope rolled his eyes at me, grinning as he went to sit next to Saffron.

"Mmm… This is a lovely start before guarding. Alonzo said that he'd take you to see Skimble at the Railway Station." I smiled sadly at him, rubbing my paws along the muscles across his chest.

"But I wanted you to take me…" I said, leaning up and fusing my mouth to his. A deep purr vibrated out of his chest, joined by mine and soon by Amadeus; who I'd forgotten was still in Munkustrap's arms. Merope cleared his throat in the background, looking up at us with a smirk on his wide mouth.

"I'm sure you have guarding duty to do, Merope." Munkustrap growled, answered with a chuckle as Merope bowed at the waist. He made one sweeping movement, a sparkle showing in his icy blue eyes as he turned to go towards the pipe.

"Arrogant piece of work…" Saffron turned from Bombalurina and looked up at Munkustrap with her amber-colored eyes.

"That he may be, Sir, but he's my arrogant piece of work." Smirking up at him, Saffron flicked some of her headfur out of her eyes. Bombalurina's head was still bowed, and she avoided eye contact with my mate. Munkustrap looked down at her for a moment, and then walked over. Lifting her chin with his paw, the silver tabby looked deep into Bomba's eyes.

"All is forgiven; you've learnt, have you not?" Her scarlet head nodded slowly, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." I interjected, moving to put my arms around Bombalurina's scarlet shoulders. Looking up at my mate, I smiled gently.

"I think you have patrolling to do, my love." I whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at me, shaking his head before stealing a kiss and making his way down the pile.

"I will see you later, Deus." He called back to the kitten tom he'd left with me. Amadeus looked up at me with dramatically filled eyes.

"Poppa…" He whimpered, burying his face in my legs. I stifled a laugh and stroked his headfur gently.

"He'll be ba…" A bellow from Merope made my head snap up and ears swivel to full attention. I looked at Amadeus and smiled gently.

"Can you stay with auntie Saffron and auntie Bomba, darling? I have to go see uncle Merope." My son nodded his head and padded over to the scarlet queen awkwardly. He flopped down on his rump beside her and tugged gently on her shoulder fur. Smiling at them, I turned and raced off towards the pipe.

"What d'ya mean I need a nurse? I'm just fine." A female voice made my eyebrows rise as I approached the pipe. Merope was blocking the entrance, but I could see that there was someone else there.

_Might as well help…_ I thought, walking up and touching Merope's shoulder gently. He looked over it at me and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Who are you looking at? You listen to me! I need to find either Bustopher Jones or Deuteronomy, it's urgent, I'm telling you!" I motioned with my head for my brother to step aside, and I stared with disbelief at the black queen before me.

"About time…" She said, stepping into the light and eyeing me suspiciously. Her eyes were hazel-colored, and the only markings on her black fur were the white around her mouth and stripes on her cheeks. A big blue ribbon around her neck had a golden charm on it, but it was her in general that made me gape.

"Aira… fleeza?" I asked cautiously. The black queen sponged, narrowing her eyes on my face, staring blatantly at my scarred eye. It made me feel awkward and out of place, but I knew who she was.

"Say that again, queenie?" She asked, moving carefully towards me. I pulled myself up to my full height, almost a head above the black queen and looked at her more evenly.

"Airafleeza." All the fur on the new queen's back stood up, and her tail bushed; slashing dangerously behind her. Merope stiffened, ready to jump in if the queen got violent.

"How do you know my name?" Merope and I exchanged looks, and I moved towards Airafleeza, putting my paws on her stiff shoulders.

"You're our cousin…" Her mouth opened and closed several times, and her eyes flicked back and forth between myself and Merope.

"You… have _**got**_… to be kidding me." Fleeza said with a snort. She crossed her arms over her chest when I regarded her with a raised eyebrow. Merope crossed his own arms over his chest and looked down at the black queen.

"We can hardly joke about something like that, Airafleeza." His bass voice rumbled gently. Fleeza glared up at Merope, and then eyed me carefully.

"Fine, then get me some help." Rolling his eyes, Merope looked at me.

"Take care of her, Msterope." My brother whispered, looking over the scratches and scars on our cousin's arms and across her chest. Smiling up at him, I nodded. I turned to Airafleeza and held out my paw. After a moment's hesitation, she took it and I smiled gently.

"I'll take care of you, don't worry." I said, gently pulling her towards me so I could put my arms around her shoulders. Fleeza's eyes fluttered, and then she slumped against me. Cursing under my breath, I shifted and lifted my black cousin into my arms. A groan escaped her lips and I rushed off towards the infirmary.

Jellylorum dabbed a cut across Airafleeza's black cheek gently with a piece of wet linen gently while Jenny put some ointment on the black queen's arms. I paced back and forth behind a curtain, gently chewing on my thumb. Munkustrap appeared in the doorway, and my eyes whipped to him.

"I came as soon as Merope caught sight of me. Who is she?" My sightless eye flickered with an orange light, but then I stared back at the curtain with my good eye.

"She's our cousin. I haven't seen her in so long. Her mother disappeared with Airafleeza and our two other cousins from Macavity's service just prior to when Macavity blinded me." My tail fluffed and twitched irritably around behind my calves. My mate crossed the infirmary and wrapped his arms around me. Pressing my face against his shoulder, I let his purr rumble through my body.

"I just hope she'll be okay…" I groaned when a black paw wandered over my body. Munkus tilted my chin up and looked into my face. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and smiled against my lips.

"If Jelly could save you eye, albeit leaving it blind, she can save your cousin." I chuckled, putting my arms around his neck and nuzzling my nose into his throat.

"I hope so." Jellylorum appeared at the curtain, sweat beading across her nose. Munkustrap looked at her curiously. A smile was curling her lips and she started to laugh; a sound that seemed slightly hysterical.

"What's wrong, Jelly?" I asked, moving to her side and putting my arm around her shoulders. Her sky blue eyes looked into my face, and she shook her head with a normal laugh.

"It's nothing, I just… go look at her yourself! Jenny and I… we healed her." Blinking, I turned and pushed the curtain back. A gasp parted my lips as I looked over my cousin. She was sitting up, propped against a set of sock pillows, and Jenny was chatting with her. A smile brightened Airafleeza's face and a laugh escaped her lips just before she could cover her mouth. The scratches were completely healed up and only slightly puckered pink scars remained.

"But how?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. Fleeza's black ears flicked towards me, and then her head turned. Awareness and caution flickered across her face, and her chin tilted up defiantly. Jelly touched my arm and I blinked.

"We don't know… Jenny and I were putting ointment and salve on the cuts, and I suddenly felt warmth coming through me. It felt right when I started to brush my fingers across the scratches and they started to close up." Munkustrap put his arms around my waist, resting his chin against my shoulder. His green eyes met Airafleeza's hazel ones and I felt the muscles in his face move as his eyebrow raised.

"This is odd, Jelly, but I'm sure if you asked my father he might be able to explain it to you." Munkustrap said, not taking his eyes off my cousin. Her eyes widened and she tried to scramble to her feet. Jennyanydots put her paws on Fleeza's chest and shook her head.

"Oh no, you don't! You need to rest, dearie. So just settle yourself down in those pillows." Airafleeza pierced Jenny with a glare, but seemed to decide that it was best not to fight because she settled back into the sock pillows.

"Fine, but don't think I'm gonna yawn go to… sleep." She muttered, fighting to keep her eyes open. Jennyanydots chuckled, running a motherly paw over Airafleeza's forehead.

"Rest up, dearie." She whispered, pushing herself to her feet and turning to me with a grin. My eyebrows went up as my good eye explored her body and rested on her rounded belly.

"Umm… Jenny?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her belly. She chuckled, putting her paws over her swollen belly.

"Yes, you're thinking correctly, Msterope dear. Skimble got a little… excited." Jelly sighed, putting her paws on her hips.

"You could be a little more discreet about that sort of activity." The butter-colored healer said, flicking her eyes at me and Munkustrap. Jennyanydots stifled a laugh against her paw and her green eyes met Munkustrap's.

"Yes, well, I'm sure these _**young kittens**_ have heard all about what happens when two cats love each other very much." Jelly's paws flew up, an exasperated sigh leaving her mouth.

"I give up!" She sighed, turning and going through the curtain to the yard. Grinning wryly and me, Jenny winked.

"Now, do you want me to look over you, Missy? I'm sure things have been… physical between you two lovebirds lately; even with Amadeus sitting in the next room." My ears flattened against my head as I blushed. Munkustrap cleared his throat and looked at Jenny with a smile pulling at one corner of his mouth.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." He said innocently, backing away from me so Jenny could lead me to a pillow. I sat down, giggling only a little when her paws rubbed across my sides and then over my belly. A strange warmth went where her paws were, and Jenny closed her eyes. The orange healer's lips curled up at the ends as her paws traveled over my belly, and a chuckle escaped her.

"Haven't been busy, eh?" She asked, opening her eyes and taking her paws away from my belly. Munkus cleared his throat again, grinning at her.

"You're pregnant, Msterope dear; with twins as far as I can tell." My eyes widened and I clutched to Munkustrap's paw. Tears sprang to my eyes and one escaped down my cheek.

"T-twins?" I asked cautiously, looking up at Munkustrap. He leant over, licking up my tear and then kissing my cheek.

A few weeks passed since Airafleeza arrived, and I was sitting with Merope outside the infirmary. He was rubbing his paws together, his ears flicking back towards the curtain every five seconds. I was sitting comfortably with Amadeus curled up by my side.

"You know, worrying about it won't make it better or make it go faster." I commented dryly. Merope shot me a dirty look, turning his head when the curtain was pulled back. Jellylorum's face was flushed; her mouth open as she panted for breath, but a smile was pulled across her face.

"She wants to see you, Mr. Daddy." My brother's eyes widened and he shot from his place on the ground into the infirmary, narrowly missing smacking his head as he went.

"That was quick." I said, wrinkling my nose with faint disgust. Amadeus shifted, blinking green eyes up at Jelly sleepily. Jellylorum sighed, coming to sit beside me.

"Well now that Jenny and I are healers, things seem to take a lot less time when we put our minds to it. How is Airafleeza holding up?" A grin pulled across my pursed lips when I thought about my black cousin. The last time I'd seen her; she was busy smacking Mistoffelees when he was trying to get her to play tag. She never seemed to get into anything with the other cats her age, but she loved to watch and learn.

Merope walked out of the infirmary, a tiny saffron-colored kitten in his arms. Looking up at me, tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm a dad. This is my daughter. Look Msterope, I did it." Smiling gently at my brother, I nudged my son so I could stand. I walked over and waited for him to lower his arms. The infant princess wiggled, protesting at being held away from her heat source.

"May I?" My eyes flicked up and scanned Merope's face. He was glowing, but he still seemed to be disbelieving that he had a daughter. I looked down at my niece and took a better look.

Her main color was the same as her mother's, except slightly darker. It was more of a reddish-orange than a golden-orange. Her chest, boots and gloves were black with a band of faint white fur around the top edges of her wrists and ankles. Black fur faintly striped her thighs and when Merope transferred her to my arms, I looked at her back to confirm my thoughts: black stripes down her back as well. Her face was white with black and reddish-orange markings on her cheeks and above her eyes. I wagered her eyes were going to be either light blue or light amber.

"She's gorgeous, have you picked a name for her?" I looked up at my black brother, and he blinked.

"I… I'm not sure what Saffron decided. Let's go." He turned and held out his large black paw for his nephew, and Amadeus stretched out of his place. My son was getting taller, reaching almost my ribs now.

"Saff?" I called, moving through the curtains to where my friend was sitting. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I did it, Missy. Aren't you proud?" The smaller queen said weakly, beaming up at her mate. Merope blinked away more tears and reached down to pick up Amadeus.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered, sitting down next to her with the tiny princess in my lap.

"What are ya gonna name her?" Amadeus chirped, grinning toothily down at his aunt. Saffron smiled mischievously, reaching over and stroking her daughter's back.

"Geneva." She said with a sigh. Amadeus looked at Geneva and wrinkled his nose.

"How am I s'posed to play with her? She so small…" He muttered, glowering up at the adults when we started to laugh.

"What's all the laughing for?" Fleeza poked her head into the infirmary, her round eyes staring straight at Amadeus. He shrugged and pointed up at my arms. Airafleeza moved with slightly clumsy movements, and nearly tripped over a sock pillow. Merope steadied her and smiled gently down at her. She smiled back, albeit reluctantly, and peered over my shoulder.

"She's so… little." My black cousin's nose twitched and she reached a paw around me to gently touch Geneva's tail. The infant princess mewled and wriggled gently in my arms. Airafleeza jumped back, her eyes wide and then she grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, that just proves she's alive, don't it?" The sound of my cousin's laughter filled the infirmary. It was definitely not something that we heard that often. Jelly poked her head around a separating curtain and looked at Fleeza with an amazed look on her face.

"Now that's a sound that is more than welcome around here." Munkustrap walked into the infirmary, smiling broadly at Airafleeza. She blushed, hiding a shy smile behind a paw. My mate walked over to her and took her paw gently. He looked over her curled lips gently and nodded his head.

"You should smile more often, it makes you more beautiful." Munkus kissed Airafleeza's knuckles. My cousin pulled her paw back and grimaced.

"Gross!" She said, wiping off the back of her paw. Everyone in the infirmary started to laugh. Mistoffelees walked in, eyes widening when he saw Fleeza. The two black cats looked at each other for a moment, and then Fleeza stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm going back outside; I'll be sunning myself if anyone needs me." Her voice was cool, and her eyes stabbed Misto as she walked by. The small tuxedo tom shrank away from her, looking up at Merope and me.

"What did I ever do to her?" He jerked his chin towards the fleeing form of Airafleeza. I shrugged, handing my niece back to her mother so she could eat.

"I'm sure you haven't done anything, that's just the way Fleeza is." Misto nodded, his eyes going back to where my cousin headed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Months went by since Geneva's birth, and I was starting to show the signs of my newest pregnancy. I was sitting on top of the giant tire one day, hours before the first Jellicle Ball. Jemima was going to be dancing her Courtship tonight, so she was off getting ready with Bombalurina. Airafleeza also had the choice to dance, but I wasn't sure if she'd decided to or not; I hadn't seen her all day.

Tugger walked up beside the tire and flashed his signature smile at me.

"What's shakin', Missy?" He said, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled back, all grudges from the past forgotten.

"Not too much, just thinking about the Ball tonight." The Maine Coon tom nodded his head, looking slightly guilty about something. My eyebrow went up on the right side and the smile dissipated.

"Why are you looking so guilty there, Tugger?" I asked in a quiet voice. His brown eyes came back up and he shook his head.

"No, it's nothing that I've done recently. I just… well, you know, I feel really bad for Jemmie, you know?" The smile returned and I nodded. Tugger hopped up below me on the tire and rested his head on my lap.

"I just… I was thinking if I should… you know, dance with her tonight. I mean, I was one of the toms who… well… you know." I sifted my fingers through the thick fur on his shoulders and over his broad chest. I was surprised how muscular the lithe tom was, but I couldn't get distracted now.

"You could if you wanted to, but I think I know someone else who is actually looking forward to dancing with Jemima. The only thing he's worried about is being a lot younger than Jemima." Tugger looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled down at him.

"It's a secret for now, he asked me not to say." With a nod, Tugger stood up again. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Well, I won't say nothing about it either. But if you said you wouldn't tell, then it's a secret." He raised a paw to me so he could help me off the tire. With a grin I stood up, and didn't notice that a cord was wound around my left ankle. It tripped me, and Tugger barely missed me. I landed right on my stomach and screamed.

"Msterope!" He cried out, almost in anguish. The tall tom rolled me onto my side and I curled up into the fetal position. Tears were running down my cheeks and I shook my head.

"No… No… No!!!" I screamed as another wave of pain hit me. Munkustrap appeared in the clearing at a dead run. He skidded to a halt at my side and looked up at Tugger.

"What happened?" He demanded, trying to get me to roll over. Tugger stammered, shaking his head.

"I don't know! She was walking down the tire… and then she fell… on her…" The Rum Tum Tugger looked at Munkustrap and under his fur all the blood drained from his face.

"Munk, we need to get her to the infirmary… Now!"

"What happened?" The urgency in Jellylorum's voice made me feel the panic spike. Tugger moved at my side, making room for Munkustrap to sit behind me; supporting me and comforting me.

"She was walking off the tire… and then, she just… she fell; right on her stomach." I managed to focus on Jelly's face, but was uncomforted by the ashen look.

"On her stomach?" The butter-colored healer repeated through thin lips. Munkus gripped my paws tightly; his eyes were locked onto Jellylorum's face.

"The kittens…" He dared to ask. Jelly looked up at him with tears starting to form in her blue eyes. Munkustrap's ears went back and he let out a howl of anguish. All ears went back in the infirmary as I matched his howl, adding my pain and sorrow to my mate's.

"I'm so sorry Msterope, you've lost the kittens."

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" I moaned in sorrowful agony. I was writhing in my mate's silver arms, trying to free myself from him. Jelly reached behind my neck and tapped my spine. The world went pleasantly black; even though it still felt fuller than my life at the moment.

I drifted in and out of a fitful and dreamless sleep, catching bits of my family and friends as I did so. I remembered Saffron and Merope coming, but without Geneva; Munkustrap stayed with me as often as he could, and Jemima was there all the time.

I missed Jemima's dance at the Ball, but Bombalurina came in a few days later when Jellylorum allowed me to wake up. The scarlet queen walked regally through the infirmary, but curled up like a sad kitten at my side. She nuzzled her nose lovingly into my shoulder, and then into my cheek, but I felt nothing.

"Jemima danced at the Ball a few days ago." Her voice was soft, mystified. My eyes remained on the same place of the roof. Jemima would have kittens… I closed my eyes against the tears that started to form.

"Amadeus danced with her." I opened my eyes and looked over at Bomba finally. Her eyes were locked with mine, and a small smile tugged up the corners of her mouth for a moment; but it was a ghost.

"And what do you think about that? The son of Macavity mating with your younger sister..." I smiled finally. The scarlet queen's face lit up with a smile and she chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure there are plenty of queens who would have loved to be with your son, Msterope, but he chose Jemima. How much younger is he than her? At least two years, isn't he?" Grinning, I let out a long needed laugh. Munkustrap poked his head into the infirmary and watched me and Bombalurina.

"He is, but does that really matter when you love someone?" Bombalurina nodded her head and smiled. Her stature relaxed and she stretched out on the pillow next to me. She leant her chin against her paw and propped herself up.

"You love Munkustrap, don't you?" Blinking in surprise, I stared at Bomba for a moment.

"Well, of course I do. Why would I be mated to him if I didn't? There is no point in a mating without love, in my opinion." With a nod, Bombalurina smiled. Looking around, the scarlet queen motioned for Munkustrap to leave for a moment.

"I want to be in love with someone, but I'm not sure I want to find out they don't feel the same way about me." My eyebrow went up and I tried to sit up. Bomba helped me sit up and smile reassuringly at me when I put a paw over my stomach.

"You'll have another kitten." She said, so sure that I was tempted to believe her. "If you and Munkustrap love each other as much as I think you do, you'll have another kitten."

"Thank you; now tell me about this tom. Who is the Prince Charming in need of armor?" Giggling a little, Bombalurina covered her mouth with a paw.

"He's anything but Prince Charming, unless you're one of the younger princesses." She commented with a tone of bitterness. With a knowing nod, I rested a paw on her arm.

"It's Tugger, right?" When Bomba's eyes flicked with surprise, I laughed. "There's only one tom I know who could play Prince Charming for the younger princesses. That's him; Hel-lo resident Playboy."

"But if… but if I love him, how do I know how he feels about me?" The uncertainty seemed to be a new thing for the scarlet queen, but I'm sure she knew what love was. I reached over and tilted her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"If that moron could find his chest under that mane, I'm sure he can know that he loves someone. It's all in the body language, if you really want to figure it out. See how he reacts when you talk about a mate, or kittens for that matter. I'm sure under that moronic and arrogant exterior, Tugger is a big softie."

"Who's a whatta it now?" Speaking of the devil, Tugger walked in. Munkustrap's paw was on his arm, but Tugger totally ignored him. The Maine Coon tom strutted over to me and plopped down on the pillow with Bombalurina. Her eyes sparked with need as she snuggled up against his chest. Tugger wrapped his arm around her shoulders and watched me quietly.

"How are you, Miss? Things aren't the same out there for Stripes without his lay-day, if you know what I'm saying." You could always trust the Rum Tum Tugger to add some sort of lewd humor into a seemingly civilized conversation. Rolling my eyes, I let my good eye go to Bombalurina for a moment.

"I'm sure, Tugger. How are the princesses doing?" He cringed. With a nervous laugh, Tugger rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhh… well, Cettie's good and obsessed with me. She faints, now, when I come around. It's kinda starting to weird me out. Not that I don't like the flattery, don't get me wrong, but honestly! Even the Tugger needs some space sometimes."

"Jemima is doing well, I mean, she's got your Amadeus now so she's happy. Electra's been hanging off of Tumblebrutus lately, which kinda looks really funny to me. She's always been the tomboy of that group. And other than that, your cousin seems to be getting more and more into the group every day. Cettie's been teaching her how to squeal."

"Airafleeza is… squealing?" I shivered at the thought. My black cousin had always been very hot tempered and very unmoved by toms. Lately, though, she'd been kind of tom crazy. She flirted with Pouncival, with little success, at the Ball according to Bombalurina. The poor tom was crazy for said scarlet queen and hardly payed any attention to Fleeza.

"That's just disturbing, in my opinion. I saw her with Victoria, though. They are getting kind of close, it seems, although they have been differing on one subject: toms." I rolled my eyes at Bomba's comment.

"How so? Airafleeza and her agree on Tugger." The maned tom frowned and hooked his thumbs in his shiny belt.

"Hey! The Tugger is standing right here, you know!" The two of us giggled, but Bombalurina quickly sobered and looked at my seriously.

"Mistoffelees has been looking your cousin's way lately." My eyebrow went up and I blinked a little. My mouth opened and closed, but I couldn't seem to find the rights words to say.

"Aren't… aren't Mistoffelees and Victoria… you know, betrothed? For a lack of a better word…"

"You don't know the half of it. Misto and Vick were fighting like a pair of overprotective queens last night because Misto wanted to go ask Airafleeza if she wanted to dance. Victoria wanted Misto to sit with her by the tire, where she loves to watch everyone else, but Misto insisted. Of course, by the time he got over where Fleeza had been sitting, your black cousin was already off and about with Etcetera." I let a breath out in an exasperated sigh, trying very hard not to laugh.

"So… what did Victoria do after that?" Bombalurina shrugged, nuzzling her cheek against the soft fur on Tugger's chest. A lazy smile, an actual smile, crossed over the Maine Coon's lips and I thought I was going to faint. I cleared my throat, and smiled sweetly at Tugger.

"Could you excuse us for a minute? I need to talk for Bomba for just one sec…" Rum Tum Tugger shrugged, standing up reluctantly. He winked at the scarlet queen beside me and shot a winning smile my direction.

"Ladies." He strutted out of the infirmary and I turned to Bombalurina. Her eyes were still on the door, and she was chewing on the tips of her fingers gently. When she realized I was staring, her eyes went to me and she straightened.

"So you're in love with him… follow him outside and talk to him about those things I mentioned earlier." Bomba bit her lower lip and looked down at her paws.

"I'm not sure I want to anymore… what if he says no? What if he totally rejects the ideas the minute they come out of my mouth?" I reached over and gave Bombalurina's scarlet paw a squeeze. Her eyes came up, filled with tears, and I smiled warmly.

"He won't… you should have seen his facial expressions and his eyes when you were sitting there together. They tell all, darling." I said, winking at the scarlet queen before patting her knee.

"So… just go up to him… and introduce the subject of kittens?" I shook my head, glancing towards the doorway to make sure he wasn't peeking in.

"No, I'd suggest starting with the subject of mates first. Kittens come later… sometimes much later, but it will come." I pulled Bomba closer and kissed her cheek gently.

"Now, Scarlet Butt, go get your man." Bombalurina stood up, took a deep breath, let it out slowly and then put on the smokiest smile I thought I'd ever seen on her. Fluffing up her headfur a little, Bomba winked at me.

"Wish me luck." I patted her calf just before she walked towards the door.

"Break a leg." Bomba moved through the curtain, and Airafleeza came in. Her eyebrow was up when she looked at me. Pointing over her shoulder, my black cousin came to sit next to me.

"What was that all about?" She asked, sitting down next to me in an unceremonious heap. Grinning at her, I shrugged and reached over to fluff her headfur.

"Just helping Bomba get her man." Fleeza's eyebrow went up and she looked back at the doorway to the infirmary.

"Bombalurina's in love with the Tugger? Hmm… who'd have thought?" Shrugging, Airafleeza looked at me. The intensity in her gaze made me raise an eyebrow. The black princess's nose twitched and then Fleeza lowered her eyes.

"Could you… maybe… well… help me?" I tilted my head and looked at Fleeza. Her tail curled around her thighs and her black ears pressed back against her head.

"'Cause, you know, I kinda sorta really like this tom, but we fight all the time. And it's making me and Vicky fight. And I don't like fighting with Vicky 'cause I don't like hurting her. But it's just so weird 'cause it's like she doesn't really want to see me happy, but I know that she's in love with him and stuff." A smirk spread across my face as I reached over to tilt my cousin's chin up. Looking into her eyes, I shook my head.

"You and Misto fight all the time?" Airafleeza's ears went back in embarrassment, her eyes widening indignantly.

"I never said it was Mistoffelees!" She said, a little too quickly. My eyebrow rose and her ears flattened against her head. Her black tail curled around her and Fleeza sighed.

"Alright, so it is Misto, but you know, I don't wanna hurt Vicky! Their mating has been arranged since… ohh, I don't know… since ol' Jones brought Misto into the yard." Sighing unhappily, my cousin started to chew on her thumb claw thoughtfully. In a motherly fashion, I reached over and pulled it out of her teeth.

"No matter what Bustopher said to Victoria and Misto, the only person who can really get the mating to succeed would be Misto. It doesn't seem to me that he wants to be with Vicky…" Airafleeza looked at me curiously and wrinkled her nose again in thought. I smiled gently at her and patted her cheek.

"I know how much it will cost your pride, but you should really confront Vicky about it and tell her that you have feelings for him. And then you should talk to Misto about it… both you and Vicky." Flee's eyes went wide and she shook her head vigorously, curling into a little ball and curling her tail around her for protection.

"Nuh-uh! That'll just make me look like I want to step between them!" Rolling my eyes, I leant over and looked my cousin directly in the eyes.

"It's not counted as stepping between them if there's nothing there in the first place." When the black princess's face lit up, I smiled again and gathered her close. With her head on my shoulder, Flee seemed to weigh the situation and finally gave a whole-hearted sigh.

"Alright… but if it doesn't work, I'm gonna tell Vicky to bring it up with you." Grinning at me, my black cousin flew out of the infirmary and left the curtains flapping. This was going to be an interesting day. Jennyanydots poked her head through the curtains that separated the infirmary from the living space Jelly and herself used and grinned at me.

"For someone who before coming to the yard had no confidence with toms, you seem to know exactly what to say. Playing matchmaker, are we?" I returned her grin and started to sit up; then remembered that Jelly hadn't told me I could move yet. But I needed to! I wanted to be out in the yard, because I felt just fine. Coming over to me, Jenny put one paw on my stomach and the other over my heart. For a heartbeat she closed her eyes and then a smile came over her face.

"As secondary healer in this infirmary, I deem you're fit to go out and enjoy yourself now. Just don't overdo it. It'll still take awhile for your body to help concrete the things that Jelly and I fixed." Nodding, I stood up shakily and smoothed down the fur on my stomach and thighs. I gave the orange tortoiseshell a tight hug and walked smoothly out of the infirmary. My only thought at the moment was to go see Amadeus and Jemima to give them my blessing. Then I wanted to go cuddle up with Munkustrap; nothing major because I didn't want to end up in the infirmary again so soon.


End file.
